1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus, a method of controlling the same, a user terminal device, and a method of providing a screen thereof, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a broadcast receiving apparatus through a user terminal device by establishing a communication connection between the broadcast receiving apparatus and the user terminal device, the broadcast receiving apparatus, and the user terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under the influence of the development of electronic technology, various electronic devices have been developed and become widespread. In particular, recently, the use of electronic devices having enhanced performance such as a smart phone and a smart television (TV) has rapidly increased.
The needs of users for further various functions have also increased with an increase in the use of electronic devices having the increased performance. Thus, the efforts of manufacturers to satisfy the needs of the users are increasing and hence products with new functions not existing in the related art are appearing one after another.
On the other hand, with the development of communication technology, various electronic devices can be independently used according to a function of each device and connected to a wired/wireless network so that the electronic devices are mutually controlled. In particular, a broadcast receiving apparatus such as a TV and a user terminal device such as a portable phone are mutually connected through a wireless/wired link, and hence a user can perform an operation of controlling the TV or the like while watching a TV broadcast through the portable phone.
Further various functions of conveniently controlling the broadcast receiving apparatus are required according to an increase in the use of the above-described aspects of the exemplary embodiments. In addition, there is a need for a method of conveniently and efficiently controlling the broadcast receiving apparatus through a small screen because a size of the user terminal device is relatively smaller than that of the broadcast receiving apparatus.